Deadly visit
by batgirl15
Summary: An ordinary meeting goes wrong. Especially when they get visit's from the past and future. And it gets even worse when they find out one of Harry's secrets. And Harry's non-wizard friends come to see him. Will they find out Harry's second secret? What will they think of their precious hero? Rated M for major gay and straight sex. Takes place during the summer of Harry's fifth year


**Okay everytime the past or the future kids talk i will put whose who. Younger James from the future will be James Sirius. The same thing for Lily Luna, and Albus Severus. Okay. Good. Let's get started.**

* * *

(15 years into the past)

"Lily," James Potter said as he entered his home.

"In here babe," Lily Potter called out.

James smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw his beautiful wife making dinner.

"Hello beautiful," James said as he kissed Lily.

Lily giggled.

James Potter was a 20 year old wizard. He was very handsome. He had black hair, and hazel eyes. He had everything he wanted in life. He had the love of his life, Lily and a son, Harry. Lily Potter was beautiful. She had red hair, green eyes. She was 20 years old and her life was already complete.

(20 Years into the future)

"You got problem," James said.

"No i just want to ask your sister something," a blonde boy who's name is best forgotten.

"Well what did he want to ask you Lily," James said to his sister.

"He wanted to know if i would go out with him," Lily said.

"Well what is your answer," Albus said coming up.

"No," Lily said.

The boys smirked.

"Well you heard her," Rose said.

She was with Teddy, Hugo.

James Sirius Potter was the oldest of the Potter Children and took after his grandfather, he was a major prankster and also the leader of the 3rd generation of Maurders. Albus Severus Potter was the middle child and took after his aunt Hermione, he was the brains of the 3rd generation of Maurders. Lily Luna Potter was the youngest of the potters. She was in the 3rd generations of the Maurders and did most of the pranking with James. Rose Weasley was the oldest Weasley child there. She was in the 3rd generations Maurders and pretty smart too. Hugo Weasley was the brother of Rose, and like his cousins and major prankster. He was part of the 3rd generation of maurders. Teddy Lupin was the oldest of all the children. He was the godson to Harry Potter. And like a brother to all the younger children. He was visiting. Suddenly there was a bright light. And the children blocked their eyes from it. When the light disappeared they found themselves standing in a room with some grown ups.

(Present time)

"James what the hell did you do," the redhead exclaimed.

"Nothing i swear," James said offended.

"Anyway bigger problems guys," Teddy said.

"I'm James Sirius Potter. My parents are Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley. I'm your first grandchild, Congrats," James said.

Looking at James Potter and Lily Potter the first.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter . Your second grandchild," Albus said.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. Your third grandchild," Lily said.

"Rose Weasley. My parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Rose said.

"I'm Hugo. Rose's brother," Hugo said.

"Teddy Lupin. My parent's are Remus Lupin and Nymphdora Tonks," Teddy said.

"Wait Harry's gay," Everyone from the present and past said in shock.

Teddy and the younger one's nodded.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Charlie)

"Please Charlie," Harry begged.

"Who do you belong to?" Charlie asked/demanded as he thrusted deep into Harry.

"You. I only belong to you," Harry sobbed.

"That's what i better hear," Charlie said before plunging deeper into Harry's tight hole.

"Oh my god my eyes."

They heard from beside them. Harry and Charlie looked up. They were met with a red-faced Molly, Arthur covering his eyes. Next thing they

knew, Harry and Charlie were dressed and back at twelve, Grimmauld place. Harry and Charlie sat down next to Sirius.

"Mom, dad," Harry said.

"Hello Harry," James said.

Harry hugged his parents with a smile. Charlie smiled as he watched Harry cry.

"Padfoot," Harry said.

As he hugged his godfather.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said with a smile.

He hugged Remus and the others.


End file.
